revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Ice Baby
Plot The episode opens as the campers eat their breakfast, Sam tries some of the gruel, but spits it out and onto Scott's face. He initially apologizes until Scott retaliates by throwing his bowl at Sam's face. Cameron is then seen choking over the fumes of Anne Maria's hairspray. She then apologizes and tells him that at least his lungs are waterproof now. Next, Brick and Jo are seen racing to finish their food first, when Brick chokes on his spoon. Jo then smacks him to dislodge the spoon, which hits Mike in the face and causes him to change into Chester. Zoey is amused by his "act", and Mike finally confesses in the confessional that he has multiple personality disorder, and has trouble controlling it. Lightning is then shown choking on his gruel, and Dawn comes to save him. Lightning then finds out that he ate a beetle, and Dawn was trying to save it instead of Lightning. Cameron is then seen looking over to the rat that had crawled into the hall, and as he tries to touch it, the rat becomes enraged and frightens the campers into running outside. Chris then announces the first part of their next challenge: to race up to Mt. Looming Tragedy. Once at the base of the mountain, Chris states the challenge that the contestants must first climb up a mountain to the top while avoiding the ice blocks that Chef throws at them. The first to the top would get an advantage in part two of the challenge. Chris also states that the campers could either climb with their hands or use whatever is in a pile of junk, guarded by a giant mutant beetle. Chef then blows his horn and everyone sets off. When climbing up the cliff, we see that Cameron has had trouble from the start, not being able to get a few feet off the ground. While Zoey is rescued from a breaking tree branch by Mike, they then are seen gazing into each other's eyes and smiling, until Jo interrupts their moment to keep climbing. Jo then states to Brick next to her saying that her parents used to make her climb walls. Brick then replies back that he also climbed in his sergeant boot camp, and that he dislocated his head while trying to get his obstacle course badge. He then tries to show Jo his head, when he dislocated his arm as well. Meanwhile, we see Lightning climbing the wall alongside Scott when Jo tells Lightning to be prepared to lose to a girl, again. Lightning once again didn't know what girl she was talking about, thinking Jo is still a boy. Back at the bottom of the cliff, Anne Maria hasn't even started on the challenge due to her nails. Also at the bottom is Dawn, who can't even reach the first rock, and Sam, who has slid back down the mountain and announced that he was done with this challenge. Dawn then reassures Sam by sensing that B has a plan. Then back on the top of the cliff, Lightning is still climbing, while knocking rocks over to slow down the Maggots, putting them at the base of the mountain once more. Then as B tries to start his plan, the mutant beetle breathes fire towards him. Dawn then goes to distract the beetle, when Sam takes a recorder, and plays badly, which made the beetle attack Sam, but also helped B continue with his project. The Maggots that are still at the bottom follow B's plan by digging through the junk pile. Back at the top of the mountain, Chef spots Lightning almost at the top. Chris then signals Chef to start dropping ice blocks, which hit Lightning and Scott back down the mountain side, while Jo angers Anne Maria in order to start climbing, and Mike, Zoey, and Cameron used the junk pile and started another trip up. But it was too late, B had completed his couch rocket, allowing the Toxic Rats get their team to the top first. Jo is angered though because she was first, but with no team beside her. The second challenge is a "Capture the Flag" type of challenge where each of the teams own an ice castle, and must destroy each others castles, either by melting or by snowballs, in order to capture the other team's flag. The Rats got to pick their fort, either the poorly or greatly constructed fort, due to them winning the last challenge. Scott "thought" that a fort that looks good on the outside wasn't good on the inside, and they took the bad fort, which turned out to be worse than the good fort inside. Once inside, the teams assigned on what they should do in the challenge. Scott and Dawn were in charge of catapulting snowballs, while Sam and Lightning went to go get the other team's flag, and B was off sculpting a melting device. Then Jo and Mike were in charge of snowballs, while Cameron held on the flag, and Zoey, Brick, and Anne Maria went to the other fort. Sam ended up racing across the ice with Lightning, when he cracked the ice and fell into the cold water, putting him in a block of ice. When Lightning tried to pull him out, he was knocked out by a snowball. When B's melting device was melting the Maggots fort, Jo told Mike to do his Svetlana "act", who got on the catapult and flew into the other team's fort. He then rises from the snow in a new personality known as Vito, who acts like a tough guy, which Anne Maria is attracted to, and got the flag. Scott then knew that at the rate of melting of the other team's fort was too fast, and that the Rats would win before Mike could get out of the fort with the flag. And with his plan to pick off his own team first, for the Maggots to have a false sense of security, he knocked the melting device to hit Sam, and reflect off him and back at the fort. Their fort melts immediately afterwards, causing the Maggots to win. At the elimination ceremony, Scott set up B in order for everyone to vote him off, and B got the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, but before he was sent to the Hurl of Shame, Dakota flew in on a glider. She confessed that she didn't need the money, but wanted more camera time. After her father called Chris and offered an obscene amount of money, she becomes an intern on the show, but does not compete for the million dollar prize. B is then voted off, and is launched out on the Hurl of Shame before he could ever actually speak. Chris then signs off for the episode. Characters '''* '''B and Chef apprear, but they have no lines. Quotes Scott: "Is It Hot In Here?" Brick: "We Won? Yeah!.....Ow!" Lightning: "Wooh! That Was A Close One!" Dawn: "Your Safe Now Little One!" Scott: "Shut Your Mouth For Once!!" Anne Maria: "Don't Touch The Hair!" Jo: "Gotta Get Up Pretty Early, Chef!" Dawn: "You Did It , B! We Won The Challenge!" Mike(As Veeto The Tough Guy): Lets Rumble!!" B: "AAAAAAAAHG!!!" Scott: "Don't Hurt Us! Hurt Them!" Jo: "Come On People! We Have To Attack!" Brick: "I Never Met A Girl Stronger Than Me, Captain! Not Even My Mom!" Chris: "Hurry Up! My Ice Is Melting!" Anne Maria: "What A Bunch Of Suckers! Team Maggot Rules!" Sam: "Haha! Shabam!" Sam: "Now I Know Why Gruel Rhymes With Cruel!" Anne Maria: "Die Blondy!" Trivia *Dakota returns as an intern at the end of this episode. *One of Mike's personalities, Vito, debuts in this episode. *This is the beginning of the Mike-Zoey-Anne Maria love triangle, as Anne Maria starts to become infatuated with Mike when he changes into another personality named Vito. *Mike admits to his multiple personality disorder in this episode. *The two people Scott says need to go this episode end up being the next two contestants eliminated. Continuity *This is the first episode where B's voice is heard; he screamed while being flung out of the Hurl of Shame. *This is the second episode none of the original contestants make a guest appearance, the first being Truth or Laser Shark. *This is the third consecutive win for the Mutant Maggots. *This is the first episode of the season where a male contestant is voted off. It is also the first time that the Toxic Rats voted off a male competitor. *This is the first time Scott directly causes a player's elimination. **However, he had somewhat of a role for Staci and Dakota's eliminations. *This is the third episode that involves challenges in the cold weather. The first being Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, and the second being Sweden Sour. **This is the first challenge in cold weather thats not in Total Drama World Tour. **This is the first challenge in cold weather to take place on Camp Wawanakwa. *Scott seems to still own Fang's tooth from the previous episode. *The music from No Pain, No Game, when the Wheel of Misfortune was spun, is heard when Chris gives out hot chocolate. Gallery Iceicebaby17.PNG|Sam spits out his food... Iceicebaby18.PNG|...which lands on Scott. Iceicebaby34.PNG|Cameron notices a Mutant rat. Iceicebaby26.PNG|The contestants flee after seeing a mutated rat. Iceicebaby3.PNG|Mike pulls Zoey up. Iceicebaby13.PNG|Lightning and Scott climbing. Iceicebaby16.PNG|The Rats cheering after winning the first part of the challenge. Anne Maria IIB4-1-.png|Anne Maria punches Brick when she was actully trying to hit Jo. Iceicebabyp1.PNG|The contestants freezing in the cold weather. Iceicebaby22.PNG|Chris explaining the second part of the challenge. Iceicebaby20.PNG|Scott telling his team to pick the poor fort... Iceicebaby21.PNG|...which is just as bad on the inside. Iceicebaby23.PNG|The Maggots have the better fort. Iceicebaby9.PNG|Mike (as Svetlana) jumps into the catapult... Cameron-1-.jpg|Cameron being attacked by a mutant beetle. Iceicebaby10.PNG|...and attack. Iceicebaby11.PNG|Mike then changes into Vito... Iceicebaby7.PNG|...which Anne Maria likes. 640px-B acused-1-.png|B is accused of sabotaging his team. Iceicebaby4.PNG|Dakota returns as an intern. 830px-B eliminated.png|B is eliminated. Read more Category:Episodes